Kimvisible
by Reader101w
Summary: The title speaks for itself.


This story has been waiting for some while to get posted, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Kimvisible**

"Kim! How far is the dance committee with the preparation? The dance is in just a week!"

"Kim! Are you prepared for tutoring at Middleton middle school tomorrow?"

"Possible! Don't forget you volunteered to help clean the cafeteria Friday."

"Kim! Were you planning on telling us the new cheer routines, or should we just guess them?"

"Kim!"

"Kim!"

"Kim!"

Just a normal school day in the life of Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything… including taking way too much work on her plate.

Actually, Kim's current problem was not so much the enormous workload she had obliged herself to, she loved being active. Her main problem laid in practically everybody demanding her attention, but never allowing her to finish a sentence.

And that was how Ron found his best friend, hiding in a closet.

"Are they gone?" Kim asked, looked around in the emptying halls.

"Uh… Are who gone?" Ron asked confused.

"Everyone, they'd been preying on me ever since I touched school grounds," Kim explained, "how do they find me anyway?"

"Yeah, a real mind bender," Ron looked at her large mane of red hair, "don't you think you're working too much?"

"Pshh," Kim waved Ron's comment off, "I can handle everything perfectly… as long as I'm not being assaulted with requests all the time."

"Kim! There you are."

"Kim!"

"Kim!"

"Hide me," Kim tried to squeeze between Ron and the lockers.

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

"Wade!" Kim looked pleadingly at her computer guru on the Kimmunicator screen, "please tell me there is a mission.

"Uhm… yes?" the African American youngster scratched his head confused, "is there something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine," Kim said quickly, "tell us where and we're on our way."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"So Dementor is at it again," Ron said as the teens sat in the cargo plane that would take them to the Bavarian Alps, "shouldn't be too hard."

"Any idea what Dementor is up to?" Kim asked Wade.

"Not really," Wade took a big sip of his slurpster, "but there are some serious power readings at his location. I thought it was best you investigate before he actually tries something."

"Pre-emptive strike…" Ron pondered, "I like that."

"At least it gives me some time away from the demanding crowd," Kim sighed, "now I can actually get some work done."

As Kim started working on preparing ideas for the dance and working out the new routines, Ron played some games on the Kimmunicator. Soon he got bored and tried to get Kim to lay off her work for a moment, "You know, it's kinda cool to be noticed by everybody."

"Ron," Kim frowned as she looked up from her writing, "we switched brains, you know how it's like to be me, you didn't like it one bit."

"But still," Ron pondered, "it would be nice to be noticed, you know, for who I am."

"Like when you lost 99 million in one week?" Kim smirked, "Believe me, being noticed isn't the fun you think it would be, I wouldn't have any problem with being unnoticed for a while."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kim and Ron parachuted down above Dementor's lair and sneaked in through one of the windows.

"Dementor always makes entrance easy, doesn't he?" Ron mentioned as the teens searched their way to the German villain's newest doomsday devise.

Suddenly the lights switched on, bathing them in bright light.

"Aha, Fraulein Possible," the small helmeted professor stepped through the door as his henchmen surrounded the teens, "Trying to steal from me again, are ve?"

"No no," Ron chuckled nervously, "just checking out your new machine, so what does it do?"

"Vhat does it do… Vhat does it do?" Dementor suddenly noticed everybody, including his henchmen, looking curiously at him, "Vell, I'm not really sure. I took ze plans from Dr. Drakken."

"Who's the thief now?" Kim smirked. The German super villain gasped and furiously tried to come up with a retort.

"Loyal henchmen, ATTACK!" Dementor shouted when he couldn't come up with any.

The fight didn't last long; the henchmen were skilled but Kim was just plainly better, and soon the henchmen were all running out of the door.

"And here I pay my good money to," The helmeted villain grumbled as he adjusted some switches on the large laser-like devise, "but at least I want to see just vhat this thing does."

Immediately after Dementor activated the laser, it began to hum disturbingly.

"Warning, laser overload." A computerised voice spoke as the laser began to shake.

"That looks like a Drakken devise to me," Ron admitted just before he had to duck away from a falling piece of ceiling.

Professor Dementor watched angrily as the humming and shaking laser began to shake his lair apart, "Dr. Drakken, you vill pay for this," then he too ran off.

"Let's get out of here," Ron said.

"Just a minute," Kim told, "I want to shut off the laser before it does who knows what."

The point of the laser was already glowing when Kim ran towards the devise, and just before Kim could jump up and leap to the control board the laser went of, hitting her head on.

"NOOO!" Ron yelled at the empty spot Kim had occupied a moment before, "KP!"

Ron fell to his knees, too much in shock to see the laser collapse into a rubble. All he could think about was his best friend being destroyed by the laser.

"Overreacting much?" he heard Kim's voice behind him, but when he turned around there was no one.

"KP?" Ron stretched his arm out and touched something solid in the empty air before him, "Whaah, KP is a ghost!"

Kim sighed annoyed, "Ron, I'm alright, the laser didn't do anything," She grabbed Ron's hand to pull him up, "Drakken just had another…"

Kim slowly stretched her other arm out as well, "Oh my gosh! I'm invisible?"

"Y-you're not a ghost?" Ron asked nervously.

"Get over it Ron, I'm just invisible. Wade can fix this no problem… I hope," Kim pulled the Kimmunicator from her pocket; it was invisible as well but Kim knew the buttons well enough to call Wade, "Wade, I think we have a problem."

Wade looked at his screen, but didn't see Kim, "Kim, where are you, do you need help?"

"Give me the Kimmunicator," Ron said, "that makes it easier for him to understand."

As soon as Kim handed her communications devise to Ron it turned visible, surprising both the teens and Wade.

"That's odd, let me make a scan of you," Wade said, "stand in front of the Kimmunicator."

Eventually it took Wade all the scanners the Kimmunicator possesed to get a better understanding of what had happened.

"As far as I can see, you are invisible in the complete spectrum; I can only detect you with echolocation. How did this happen?"

"Dementor stole Drakkens plans for a laser, but the laser is now destroyed," Kim explained, "what I don't get is how can I see while being completely invisible?"

"I have no idea," Wade admitted, "nothing changed on the Kimmunicator's camera view when it turned visible after you handed it to Ron. Give me some time to figure it out."

"So what should we do now?" Out of habit, Kim picked the Kimmunicator from Ron's hands, it turned invisible again, "And can you explain what just happened?'

"I think that everything you touch turns invisible, or something like that."

"I touched Ron before… and I'm touching the floor…" Kim pondered, then she grabbed Ron in a bear hug.

"Whaah, KP, what are you doing?" Ron yelped as he too turned invisible.

"Just checking something," Kim chuckled as she let go of Ron who immediately turned visible again, "it seems I have to envelop things or things have to envelop me to become invisible."

"That explains thing a little," Wade said, "like I said, I have to think about it. For now, I have set you up with a ride home."

The ride home was uneventful, with the exception of the pilot being a little freaked out by the fact that Kim was invisible and Ron being a lot freaked out on the jump down above Middleton.

"I'm telling you," Ron said just before he and Kim departed, "it's really scary to see an empty parachute coming down like that."

"Yeah, being invisible tanks more than i thought," Kim sighed, "I hope it wears of during the night, 'night Ron."

"Night," Ron walked to his home, leaving Kim at the front door of her own home.

Since it was already after midnight, Kim snuck into the house without disturbing her parents and brothers and quickly went to bed.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The next morning Kim found out that she was still invisible, a very hindering situation for brushing ones teeth or combing ones hair.

"Morning dad," Kim said when she entered the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Good morning Kimmie," James Possible already sat at the table and was occupied with reading the newspaper, "how did your mission go?"

"Not too well," Kim muttered as she poured herself some cereal, "Dementor got away and I was hit by some kind of invisibility ray."

Before Kim's father could say something, Jim and Tim walked in holding one of Kim's newest cuddlebuddies, a penguana.

"How much do you think we can sell it for?" Jim asked.

"Enough to buy our new rocket parts," Tim said, "let's hurry before Kim comes down."

"Tweebs!" much to Jim and Tim's surprise and shock, the penguana suddenly disappeared in thin air, "how many times do I have to tell you to keep away from my stuff."

"Whoa…" Jim waved his hand in front of him.

"What happened to you Kim?" Tim said as he too started feeling around with his hands.

"I got turned invisible," Kim sighed as she sat down at the table and started her breakfast, "school's going to be a problem today."

"If you're invisible…"

"…How can you see?"

"I don't know," Kim said irritated, "Wade's looking into it, he'll figure it out."

Shortly after breakfast, Ron arrived and Kim and Ron went to school.

"So how are you going to live through the day?" Ron asked.

"I explain everything to Mr. Barkin and I hope Wade figures out something real soon," Kim said.

The rest of the walk to school went on pretty much in silence; Kim didn't feel like talking and Ron wasn't entirely sure where Kim was at any given moment.

"Hi Mr. Barkin."

"Stoppable?" Mr. Barkin looked curiously at Ron, "you sound a bit girly today."

"What? No, no," Ron pointed next to him, "That was Kim."

The large vice principle frowned as he looked at the empty spot next to Ron, "you are aware that there is no one actually there, right?"

"I am right here," Kim said, "I'm just invisible."

"Invisible huh?" Barkin growled, "sure, and then it will become inaudible, and after that you won't even show up. Is that what you want to become, Possible?"

"No, I'm not intentionally invisible, I got hit by some kind of invisibility ray. I just wanted to let you know I am present."

"Noted," Barkin turned around and walked off, muttering about kids getting invisible these days.

Classes went fine until lunch break; Kim and Ron had al morning classes shared so Ron could explain Kim's situation. The main difficulty Kim found was writing with an invisible pen, although she pondered that a floating pen would freak out the other students a lot more.

"Wow, invisibility does have its good sides," Kim said as the two walked to the cafeteria, "for once I'm not harassed about all kinds of minor stuff, it's nice to walk the halls without being on your guard all the time."

"Yeah, it's really great," Ron said rather distracted, "I need a bathroom break bad, save me a seat in the lunchroom."

Kim continued walking through the still empty halls - their class had stopped a little earlier - when the bell sounded. All the classroom doors opened and a stampede of high school students filled up the halls, most of them heading for the cafeteria. And Kim stood between them and their goal.

Kim was able to dodge the first couple of teenagers, but since they couldn't see her it was a lost cause. Soon, Kim had nowhere to go and the stampede rushed over her, barely noticing the girl they trampled.

As Ron walked out of he bathroom he heard soft groaning coming from the floor.

"KP? Is that you?"

A hand grasped his foot and Ron jumped up, "Don't… get away… from me…" Kim continued to use Ron to climb back on her feet, "Stampede... invisible… not a good combination."

"Are you alright?" Ron asked worried.

"Yeah," Kim felt over her body to be sure, "just a couple of bruises."

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

Kim opened her locker and greeted her computer technician, "Please tell me you found something to stop this invisibility thing."

"I think I know how your invisibility works," Wade told, "but I haven't found a cure yet."

"Too bad," Kim sighed, "I don't feel like being trampled again. So what did you find out?"

"Apparently you have a dimensional anomaly surrounding you," Wade explained, "it only affects your body, so everything you wear turns invisible until you take it off."

"I figured that pretty much out," Kim smirked, "any idea how it works?"

"Not exactly," Wade admitted, "somehow, energy is pulled from the anomaly to mask for the light you need to see, thus making you completely invisible without losing the ability to see."

"Maybe Drakken knows a way to fix this," Ron pondered, "after all, it were his plans for the laser."

"That might not be a bad idea," Kim said, "Wade, can you arrange transportation to Drakken's lair for after school."

"Why not now?" Ron asked after Wade logged off.

"Because I have cheer-leading practice," Kim explained, "and I have to show the squad the new routine."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"…And then we end with a forward roll, just like this."

"Kim," Bonnie sneered, "I don't know if you noticed, but all we saw were a bunch of floating pompoms."

The pompoms lowered as Kim sagged her shoulders, "I know Bonnie, but at least you got most of it from my description, right?"

"Not really," Bonnie told, "I wasn't actually listening. Look, you won't be able to be the head cheerleader as long as you're invisible. I mean; all that the people would see anyway is a pair of floating pompoms."

"Hey, floating pompoms can be exciting," Ron came to Kim's defence.

"Bonnie is right," Kim sighed, "We can't coordinate when nobody can see me."

"Glad that's settled," Bonnie smiled, "now we just have to figure out a good cheer routine."

"Hey!" Kim snapped, "My routine is good."

"I sure it was," the brunette smirked, "hands everybody who actually got the routine." Bonnie grinned satisfied when al she got was reluctant stares from the rest of the squad.

"Fine, I'll show you the routine," Kim growled, "Ron, help me here."

Ron yelped surprised as he was suddenly dragged to the middle of the gym.

"Hey… wait… stop…KP!"

"First we start in line when the music starts," Kim said as she pulled Ron, under loud protest, in the position she was describing, "then we cartwheel alternating to the left and the right…"

And so the description of the cheer routine went on, with Ron being the unwilling example.

"…And then we end with a forward roll, just like this."

"Ow… please stop," Ron begged.

"I don't know," Bonnie said with an evil grin, "maybe we should end with a split."

"What?" Ron tried to crawl away from Kim, "please don't say things like that."

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

"Wade!" Ron cried as Kim picked up the Kimmunicator, "save me!"

"Is this your new way of greeting me?" the computer genius chuckled, "Anyway, your ride is ready."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"KP, I feel violated," Ron huffed as the teens sat in the back of the cargo plane heading towards Drakken's most recent location.

"I'm sorry Ron," Kim said, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Not really," Ron admitted, "but we're talking 'bout pride here."

"Again, I'm sorry," Kim shifted uncomfortable in her seat, at least as far as Ron could see from the indentation in the seat, "I guess this invisibility thing got the better of me."

"'S alright," Ron smiled, "but please don't do anything like that again."

"You got it," Kim told, "come on, let's get ready to jump."

The landing went without problems and soon the teens stood near Drakken's lair.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked, "just go in and ask Drakken for the plans?"

"Maybe I can sneak in and take a look at the plans," Kim suggested, "they won't see me anyway."

"What should I do in the meantime?"

"Keep an eye open," Kim handed Ron the Kimmunicator, "I've got an earpiece that links directly to the Kimmunicator so you can communicate directly with me, warn me when something bad comes up."

Ron saw a couple of pieces of gravel fall from the rock wall as Kim quickly climbed up to the air vents, then the grate opened and closed and everything went silent again.

"You know Rufus," Ron told his pet naked molerat, "I still think invisibility rocks."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Ghaaah," Drakken growled, "why did Dementor have to steal my laser plans? I haven't even gotten around to build it."

"Then draw some new plans," Shego didn't even bother to look up from her nail filing.

"I can't," Drakken muttered, "I forgot them, they fell out of my head or something."

"They fell out of your head…" Shego shook her head, "what was the laser supposed to do anyway?"

"I don't know," Drakken admitted, "that was why I wanted to build it."

"You didn't… and still you…" Shego face-palmed, "I got to take a walk."

"What?" Drakken asked, "Was it something I said?"

Kim watched Shego walk out of the room and then sneaked to Drakken's desk, halfway she remembered that she was invisible and casually walked the rest of the distance.

As Kim tried to make sense of the pile of paper on the desk - most of it was junk - she was almost too late to dodge Drakken as the blue villain sat down at his desk again and began scribbling some new plans.

"That man drives me insane," Shego mumbled as she walked out of the lair, "look at this, now I'm even talking to myself…"

The green skinned villainess stopped her complaining when she heard a faint beeping sound from the side of the lair.

"Alright Rufus, you're ahead by only three points. Ready to be annihilated?"

Shego watched surprised when she saw Kim's sidekick playing videogames on the redhead's communications devise, the villainess quietly crept closer.

Somehow the boy must have sensed her, because he stopped his game and looked nervously around, "KP, is that you? Don't play games with me."

Shego smirked as she walked into his view, "sorry sidekick, seems like Kimmie isn't here."

"KP, if you're here, now is the time to help me," Ron practically begged as he kept looking around, although he never lost sight of Shego.

"Okay, enough silliness for one day," Shego told, "the princess isn't here and you're coming with me."

"KP, help! Shego's got me… Aaaack."

Both Kim and Drakken jumped up, Kim because Ron was in trouble and Drakken because he had heard someone behind him jump up.

"What was that?" Drakken asked, "Who is there?"

The front door opened and Shego walked in, dragging Ron behind her, "Look who I found."

"Kim Possible's sidekick?" Drakken said, "The name escapes me… Where is Kim Possible.

"Right here," Kim announced herself by shoving Shego away from Ron.

The green-clad henchwoman gracefully landed on her feet and looked suspiciously at Ron, "What just happened?"

"I happened," Kim told with a smirk in her tone.

"What's this?" Shego asked, "Nerdlinger gave you a new invisibility gizmo?"

"I wish," Kim sighed, "Dementor used the laser he stole from Drakken on me and it turned me invisible."

"Aha," Drakken shouted victorious, "my laser makes people invisible, what do you think of that Shego?"

"Yeah, all good and such," Ron chimed in, "but can you make a new one? And does it include a reverse?"

"Uhm… well…" Drakken frowned, "maybe…"

"Not for you," Shego smirked, "now get out of here, we haven't done anything wrong yet."

"Alright," Kim sighed, "but please get in contact when you have something." She tapped Ron on his shoulder, "Come on Ron, let's go."

"Just like that?" Ron asked confused.

"Pretend not to listen to me," Kim whispered, "Drakken and Shego can't see me, they think I'm walking next to you. I'm sure they will make the laser anyway now Drakken knows what it does, and I intend to stay and observe."

"Will you be okay?" Ron asked low enough that Drakken or Shego couldn't hear him.

"I think so," by this time, the teens had reached the door to the lair, "I still have the earpiece, we can keep in contact with the Kimmunicator."

Ron walked through the door while Kim stayed behind; she had to smile when Ron did a very convincing act of putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Alright," Shego snapped as she slammed the door shut, barely giving Kim the time to jump away, "Princess might come back and we can't see her, so we have to put up a lot of effort to keep this place secure."

"Yes..." Drakken mumbled distracted, "my laser could make things invisible, think of the potential."

"Yeah sure," Shego smirked, "you don't even know how to rebuild the thing."

"I will figure it out," Drakken went to his desk and started working on his plans again, "you go ahead and secure the lair."

The next few hours were spent with Drakken reinventing his invisibility laser and Shego closing off every entrance to the lair. In the meantime Kim split her time between finding her way through the lair, trying to understand Drakkens drawings and sabotaging Shego's effort so she would have possible ways out.

"Shego!" Drakken eventually said excited, "I think I have managed to put the plans back together, now I need you to get me a dozen of twenty carat diamonds."

"On it Dr. D," Shego told, "don't open the door for anyone until I get back."

"I can take care of myself Shego," Drakken huffed.

"Sure you can," Shego smirked, "don't open that door."

Shego left chuckling, leaving a growling Drakken as he started working on building the laser.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"I sure hope KP is alright," Ron told Rufus; he had made contact with Wade and was now waiting about half a mile from the lair for Kim to make contact.

Suddenly the Kimmunicator chirped, "Drakken had started building the laser," Kim whispered, "and Shego is out to obtain some diamonds for it to work, can you ask Wade for a way to copy those plans?"

"Sure, no problem," Ron connected the Kimmunicator through to Wade.

"Your earpiece doesn't have visual, so you need to connect it with one of the security cameras," Wade told Kim, "from there I can hack into the system. Then you have to place the plans in front of one of the cameras."

"Got it," Kim said, "I'll contact you when it's ready."

Kim quickly hooked the earpiece to the security system and Wade started hacking into the system. Then Kim grabbed the papers with the plans for the laser.

Just as Kim placed the papers in front of some of the cameras, Shego came back.

"Here are your diamonds," the henchwoman said, "if you need me, I'm watching TV."

"Don't you want to know how things are going with my invisibility laser?" Drakken asked.

"Not really," Shego smirked, "besides, you have your plans spread out over the entire lair, I can read them easily from wherever I stand."

"What?" Drakken asked confused, "al my plans are neatly stacked on my desk…" the villain pointed at his desk where none of the papers laid, "that's odd."

"No," Shego looked around, searching for any form of movement, "it's Kimmie, she was here the whole time. How could I have been so oblivious."

"Huh, what?" Drakken was at a complete loss.

"Kimmie stayed here when the buffoon left," Shego explained patiently, "they tricked us in believing she was gone."

"So she's inside?" Drakken quickly looked around, "How do we find her?"

"Way ahead of you," Shego grinned as she pulled a large bag of flour from her 'shopping' bag, "I thought this would come in handy in order to keep Kimmie out."

Drakken looked confused, "You're going to bake pancakes?"

"What?" Shego stared in disbelief at her boss, "No, it's for locating Kimmie. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to keep working for you."

Kim tried to get away as quick as she could before Shego started pouring flour around, but she was just too late. For a moment, the dark haired villainess saw some flour move and immediately she threw a couple of plasma bolts at that position.

Kim was able to dodge the plasma, but landed in more flour. Even though the flour became invisible when it contacted her, every time some of it fell to the ground it became visible again, leaving a trail for Shego to follow.

"Nowhere to hide princess," Shego grinned as she chased Kim. Until the villainess stumbled on something solid, Shego immediately attacked the object upon which it turned visible and turned out to be a chair and the green villainess got her hand stuck.

"Did you know I can turn other things invisible as well," Kim voice came from nearby.

Shego threw a plasma bolt in the direction of the voice, but Kim's quickly fading footsteps told her she had missed.

Suddenly another voice called over the intercom, "Kim, I don't know where you are, but I have copied all the plans. You can get out of there now."

"You rock Wade," Kim told, hoping Wade would be able to hear her.

"Oh no you won't," Shego smirked as she saw a line of footsteps in the flour going for the door. Quickly the villainess threw a plasma shot at the door, welding it shut, "you're staying here princess."

Then Shego saw that one of the air duct grates was hanging loose; courtesy of Kim's sabotage, "Dr. D, check and close off all the exits, quickly!"

Shego kept throwing plasma through the room, preventing Kim from getting out, while Drakken closed off every exit as quick as he could.

When Drakken had finished closing off the lair, Shego stood panting; having used up a lot of energy by throwing so much plasma. The whole room now had a smell of baked flour.

"You can't escape now Kimmie," Shego smirked, but she was only answered by silence, "Kimmie?"

Shego looked through the room, there was flour and dust everywhere so she would surely see where Kim laid if the girl was felled by the plasma. And she would also see it when Kim moved.

"I know you're here princess," Shego told as she looked around again, "come out now and I won't blast you to oblivion."

The villainess growled frustrated as she was again met with silence and she angrily threw another round of plasma.

"Are you sure she's still in this room?" Drakken asked as he carefully walked to Shego.

"Yes I'm sure," Shego snapped, "no one could walk through that barrage, not even the great Kim Possible."

Suddenly they heard a loud thump, Shego spun around and fired a plasma bolt in the direction of the sound. Just before the bolt hit Shego saw she was about to incinerate one of Kim's shoes.

"Nice try Kimmie, but I oompfh…" Shego's smirk was silenced by Kim's other shoe hitting her square in the face.

"You're dead princess!" Shego roared as she rubbed her painful face. When she could see clearly again the green clad villainess saw a line of bare footprints directed towards a still clean part of the lair.

"Dr. D, make me invisible as well," Shego ordered, "I'm going to take the advantage away from that brat."

"Are you sure?" Drakken said doubtful, "we haven't tested the laser yet."

"I am sure," Shego snapped, "I want to hurt her and I want to hurt her now."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Ready?" Drakken asked as he pointed the laser at Shego who was still fuming with anger.

"Oh yeah," Shego gave Drakken the thumbs up with a wicked smile, "princess, if you're watching; now you see me, soon you won't."

Drakken fired the laser and immediately Shego disappeared.

"Are you alright," the blue villain asked.

"I think so," Shego fired up her hands and was satisfied when she saw nothing, then she fired a plasma blast, which became visible the moment she let go of it, "this will do."

"Can I help you in any way to detect Kim Possible?"

"Just pour flour everywhere and have the henchmen attack the set of bare footprints." Then there was silence and Drakken saw a new set of footprints appear, following the ones Kim had made.

Kim had seen everything and knew she now not only had to make sure she didn't leave any traces; she also had to watch out for Shego. Which was made pretty hard by the fact that Shego was now invisible as well.

"First thing I need is new shoes," Kim mumbled to herself, "and then a way out of here."

Kim figured that she had the same size of shoes as Shego did; after all she had once worn one of Shego's suits once and it fit nicely, so she went to Shego's room to find any spares.

Kim carefully looked around before she opened the door, but there was no sign of any henchmen looking around.

"Looking for some footwear?" Kim almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Shego's voice, but she quickly recovered.

"If you don't mind," Kim knew Shego had the same disadvantage as she had, but she had to keep moving or Shego might locate her by the sound she made.

"Feel free to pick out a pair," Shego smirked, "they're in the closet."

"Nice try Shego," Kim said as she backed away to the door again.

"Not so fast Kimmie," Shego guessed correctly that Kim was heading back to the door and threw a blanket over the younger girl's head.

The blanket enveloped Kim and turned invisible as well, making it almost impossible for the redhead to find her way out of it. The task was made even harder when Shego set the blanket on fire with a plasma shot.

Kim managed to get out from under the blanket before she got burned but now it stood between her and the door.

"Do you think his was the smartest idea?" Kim asked as she backed away from the burning blanket and the fire that started to spread.

"Afraid to get a little burn?" Shego cooed.

"Actually I am," Kim told, "if one of us catches fire, you can't see it."

"Okay, you got a point there," Shego admitted, "I guess beating the stuffing out of you will have to wait until we can get out of here."

"How nice of you," Kim smirked, "can you blast a hole in the wall so we can get out?"

"No, most of my room is made fire- and plasma proof," Shego said.

"But you carpet and closets aren't," Kim sighed, "how convenient."

"Hey, I didn't plan on burning the place down," Shego snapped, "the walls are just plasma proof so that I can scare away Dr. D without damaging the room."

"I guess that's handy…" Kim said, "So what do we do about the fire?"

"You're the one who always gets out of situations like this," Shego pointed out.

"Well, the fire is too big to put out with what we got at hand," Kim pondered, "can you blast it?"

"And make it bigger?" Shego asked confused.

"If you blast it hard enough the fire takes a moment to recover," Kim explained, "that gives us the time to get out."

"Alright, here goes," Shego said, still a bit unconvinced. And she threw a powerful plasma blast at the fire.

The power of the plasma blew down the fire just long enough for the two women to jump out of the room.

As Kim checked herself to make sure none of her clothes or her hair had caught fire Shego threw a wild haymaker, catching the younger woman on her shoulder and knocking her to the ground.

"That's for throwing a shoe in my face," Shego said satisfied.

At that moment a whole bunch of henchmen ran over the two women with fire fighting gear and started to put out the fire in Shego's room. When Shego got on her feet again she could just hear Kim running away towards the main room where the laser stood.

"There's no way out of here Kimmie," Shego called after her, "eventually we'll find you."

Kim quickly ran to the invisibility laser, hoping Drakken kept true to his one consistency in all his doomsday devises; the self-destruct button.

After a short search, Kim found the button and activated the self-destruct. As the laser loudly announced its own coming destruction Kim took shelter behind a corner.

Before Drakken, Shego or one of the henchmen could do anything the laser exploded, ripping away a large part of the wall and giving Kim an escape route.

"Get her," Shego yelled even though she knew it was pointless; once outside it was really easy for an invisible person to get away.

"Uhm Shego…" Drakken said reluctantly, "We have another problem."

"What?" Shego snapped.

"Well… the laser was also kinda needed to turn you visible again… and I don't have the parts to build a new one."

Even though Kim had already put quite some distance between her and the lair, she could still clearly hear Shego's enraged roar; "You're going to pay for this princess!"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kim ran through the woods, searching for Ron and Rufus and occasionally calling out for them. So far, she had gotten no response.

Meanwhile, Wade had informed Ron that Kim had escaped the lair but was heading in the wrong direction according to the trail of footprints leaving the lair.

Since there was no way of contacting Kim, Ron took of in the same direction as Kim had gone, although this meant he had to pass the lair again.

"Alright, let me think," Shego mumbled as she stood in the gaping hole in the lair, "If Kimmie was spying here, her sidekick couldn't have been too far away. And he must have had her communications devise… Dr. D, do you still have that voice modulator you used when we tried to steal that transportation thing from Dementor?"

"Yes, " Drakken said, "at least I think so, it should in the cupboards in a can labelled: 'coffee'."

"Didn't you use to keep the ductape there?" Shego asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"No, I keep the ducktape in the cookie jar."

There was some rumbling from the kitchen followed by several muttered complaints from Shego about her employer's messiness.

"Found it, you put it together with the matches and combustibles in he freezer… there will come a day that you blow the lair up before Kimmie or the buffoon gets to it you know."

Drakken shrugged, "As long as I know where I keep everything."

"But you don't, you just…" Shego trailed off, "never mind, I'm going to catch the buffoon, don't wait up."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"KP! KIM!" Ron called out, "where are you?"

"Ron!"

"There you are," Ron quickly ran to the spot where he heard Kim, "lets go, Wade told me he has already started on something to make you visible again."

Suddenly Ron was grabbed and his arm was twisted painfully on his back.

"KP, what's going on?" Ron asked confused, "did I do something wrong?"

"Ron!" Kim yelled from some distance away, "Where are you?"

"Huh? If that's KP too, then…"

"Surprise," Shego said evilly.

"Shego? But how, when?"

"Forget it," Shego said, "no explanations, cooperate or I'll hurt you worse."

"KP, Help!" Ron cried as he struggled to get away anyway.

"Forget it princess," Shego said to nowhere in particular, "if I hear so much as a squeak from you, the buffoon gets it. You can surrender later."

When Shego dragged Ron off to the lair, the Kimmunicator came active and Wade's face appeared, "Ron, I've figured out how to make Kim visible again, just have her stand before the Kimmunicator."

"Maybe you could make Shego visible first," Ron suggested, "she's trying to capture me."

"I'm succeeding at that," Shego told as she grabbed the Kimmunicator from Ron, "you stay out of this nerling… AAACK."

Ron felt a slight shock and then heard a thud when Shego fell to the ground.

"Sudden discharge," Ron admired, "new feature?"

"It's been there a long time," Wade said smugly, "this was the first time I could actually use it."

"GRHAAAH," Ron, alerted by Shego's war cry, ducked just in time to feel Shego jump over him, "Wade, do something."

A red beam shot out in the general direction where Shego had landed and in a flash the green villainess was visible again.

Shego quickly looked over herself, black and white smears all over her body from the flour and fire and her face was still slightly red from Kim's shoe hitting her.

"Wow, you really let yourself go," Ron mentioned.

"Imagine how you will look in a couple of minutes," Shego growled, "and then it's Kimmie's…"

Shego's rant was interrupted when her legs were swept from under her, "So not going to happen," Kim smirked, "Wade, can you turn me visible as well?"

"Sorry," Wade said, "shocking Shego and turning her visible took most of the Kimmunicator's batteries, it doesn't have enough juice to turn you visible as well."

"Oh well," Kim chuckled, "maybe that's for the better, I'd better fresh up first anyway; seeing how Shego looks, and I know I can't be much better off."

"Okay then," Wade told, "I've got transportation waiting for you near the interstate, it's a ten minute walk from here."

The teens walked off, leaving Shego who was just regaining her bearings.

"Shego, you're visible again," Drakken observed as she stumbled in, "how did that happen?"

"Just forget about it," Shego grumbled, "I need a shower, and where are the bandages?'

"In the mustard jar marked 'pennies'… or else in the DVD stand."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The ride home went by quickly, Ron obtained a new battery for the Kimmunicator while Kim took a shower and tried to untangle her hair.

"Ready to get visible again?" Wade asked from the Kimmunicator screen after Ron had gone back to the Possible residence.

"Please and thank you," Kim said as she took position in front of the devise.

A red beam shot out from the Kimmunicator and Kim became visible again, even after the shower there were some flour spot visible and her hair still was a mess.

"You rock Wade," Kim smiled grateful, "do you by any chance also have something to untangle my hair?"

"Sorry Kim, you'll have to do that yourself, good luck," Wade grinned before he logged off.

"Well, it's already getting late and I'd like to look more or less presentable tomorrow," Kim told Ron, "call it a day?"

"Let's," Ron agreed as he put Rufus, who was yawning heavily, in his pocket, "see you tomorrow."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Kim! How far is the dance committee with the preparation? The dance is in just a few days!"

"Kim! Are you prepared for tutoring at Middleton middle school tomorrow? And perhaps this time you could stay visible!"

"Possible! Don't forget you volunteered to help clean the cafeteria Friday."

"Kim! Were you planning on showing us the new cheer routines, or should we just watch you toss around Ron again?"

"Kim!"

"Kim!"

"Kim!"

Just a normal school day in the life of Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything… and she couldn't be happier about it.

**END**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I hope you liked this story, it has been sitting on the backburner for a while now and I had to get it out.


End file.
